gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera"
The RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" is a prototype general-purpose high-speed assault mobile suit and the fourth of four mobile suits in the Gundam Development Project. The RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" would eventually be developed into the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" was intended to be built specifically for high-speed assault. Its major feature was a pair of "stürm booster" thrusters that could be equipped to the shoulders to increase the unit's top speed and range. However, the Federation came to the realization that both the RX-78GP04G and the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" would essentially be filling the same role due to their high-performance designs. Even the overall, the RX-78GP01-Fb (multipurpose and greatly upgraded with Full Burnern system) has a little better then RX-78GP04G (general purpose and assault type). Because of this, the Federation aborted the development of the RX-78GP04G, beside for the sake of saving funds and resources, leaving Anaheim Electronics with an half-completed RX-78GP04G prototype. Those ill-fates made the RX-78GP04G never truly existed. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber produces high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field filled with superheated plasma that creates a deadly cutting blade. It is an effective weapon for close-quarters combat. ;*Long Beam Rifle :A specialized high-power beam rifle designed specifically for the Gerbera, it features an advanced firing control system integrated in to the weapon. :;*Jitte :The beam jitte attached to the Gerbera's beam rifle is a specialized beam saber designed to catch enemy beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber. ;*Shield Special Equipment & Features ;*Stürm boosters :The Stürm boosters are devices similar to booster pods which are attached to back of the Gerbera and are fitted with high-performance thrusters for propulsion purposes, giving the unit high speed and mobility. The boosters consume propellant and therefore can be jettisoned at any time to avoid becoming dead-weight once empty. History According to the MG model manual and MS encyclopedia, one of the tactics that Zeon used to great success against the Federation in the One Year War was high speed strikes with mobile suits. Federation forces had little time to react before being attacked by mobile suit squadrons. So, it was not surprising that the Federation sought to develop high speed assault mobile suits of its own. It was about at this time that the Delaz Fleet approached the division of Anaheim Electronics created from the Zeonic Company, which was still filled with Zeon loyalists. They then acquired the half-completed prototype of RX-78GP04G and revised the design, transforming it into the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra assault mobile suit. Some say that the branch of the Earth Federation which later developed into Titans aborted the development in order to provide in secret this mobile suit to the spy Cima Garahau. Although highly possible, no actual record could be traced to support this argument. Variants ;*AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra Picture Gallery 5767BGFR54.jpg|RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" Rx-78gp04g.jpg|Artist's depiction img69.jpg Gerbera-girl.jpg|RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" MS Girl RX-78GP04G - Gundam (Gerbera) - Gundam War Card.jpg|RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" - Gundam War Card GP04 Blossom.jpg|Gundam GP04 "Gerbera" from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Trivia *In Gihren's Greed, there's a choice where the developers can abort or finish the development of the GP04G. When finished, the suit possesses high mobility and strength. *The GP04G makes a brief appearance near the end of Gundam Evolve 4 as it is being observed by Anaheim Electronics employees before being closed off as illegal data. *The GP04G also makes an appearance as an unlockable unit in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, and is unlocked after the player achieves S-Rank on all White Base and Thoroughbred missions. External Links *RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78GP04G ガンダム試作4号機 "ガーベラ"